Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the field of drainage systems for use in flooring installations. More particularly, the present systems are well suited for use in drainage systems incorporated into shower installations and related structures.
Related Art
Drainage outlets installed in applications such as showers typically include a perforated grate that allows water to flow into a drain housing while preventing large objects from entering the drain housing. Most quality drain assemblies include a frame of one sort or another into which the perforated grate is removably installed. The grate is removable to allow cleaning of the drain housing, replacement of the grate with a newer or different grate, etc. Typically, the frame limits the tile covering at the drain area and allows grouting of the tile surface adjacent to the frame. Without the frame, the grate might be grouted in place during tile installation, which would make it difficult to remove the grate for cleaning.
While this conventional grate configuration has been used for many years with some degree of success, there are drawbacks to this system. For example, many consumers and designers do not like the appearance of most perforated grates (or the appearance of any perforated grate). Even in cases where it is possible to offer a wide range of grate options, such as varied colors, finishes, etc., many consumers and designers are not satisfied with the available options.